The Members of Blossom Veiwers
by Andreww-the-otakuu-god
Summary: <html><head></head>The Ayakashi Guild, Blossom Viewers, were anything but ordinary. Each member has their own life, their own secrets from the guild. However, what were to happen if a few members crossed paths? Shin x James & Tonks x Eminix x Yandere!Kane & Ayumi x Larynx</html>
1. Chapter 1

The Ayakashi Guild, Blossom Viewers, were anything but ordinary. Each member has their own life, their own secrets from the guild. However, what were to happen if a few members crossed paths? Shin x James Naked ninja x Shin x James Tonks x Eminix x Yandere!Kane Ayumi x Larynx


	2. Chapter 2 Shin x James

Chapter 1 Are we Lovers?

Shin x James

Shin POV

Shin and James couldn't have been happier. Ever since their confession of love, they have been living together. James was extremely nice to Shin and was always buying him gifts. It wasn't all paradise though, because something was missing for Shin. Sex. They had been going out for a few months now and hadn't even made out once. This left Shin feeling sexually frustrated, especially when he was thinking about the topic, such as he was now. He sat up from the tan couch and looked down at his groin, groaning when he saw the familiar bulge. This was happening all the time to him now, he couldn't help it. James was so sexy. Everything he did turned Shin on, and he had no clue why. Shin was a virgin, so he doesn't even know what sex would feel like, but he craved it with James. He wanted-no- he needed James. He glanced over at the clock, blinking as he tried to make out the numbers. It was 5:30, about half an hour till James would get home from his job. Shin decided to take a shower and take care of his little problem before James got home. He entered the bathroom and stripped down, stepping into the shower. Maybe he wouldn't get dressed and meet James with just a towel on. Maybe then his message would be clear. He let his imagination run wild as he stroked himself. He cried out James name as he climaxed. Over his panting he heard a gasp. Peeking out of the shower he saw James standing there.

"J-James...your home early." Shin said meekly. James still was looking at him with a shocked expression on his face. Hoping to remedy the situation he began explaining himself.

"James I'm sorry. It's just that we haven't done anything and my body's been craving it lately. I can't get it out of my mind...James...do you not feel the same way?" Shin said. He felt tears brimming in his eyes. James regained his shocked expression and smiled at shin.

"I feel the same way about you too shin, I just wanted to make sure you were ready. I didn't want it to seem like I was rushing into this." When he finished, he smirked and started talking off his shirt. When he was done he moved to his pants. Shin blushed an looked away towards to running water. He felt James put his hand on his arm when he was done getting in the shower. Shin felt his body trembling but refused to turn around. Maybe shin wasn't as ready as he though. He felt his abdomen heat up as something hard pressed against him. James leaned forward.

"I don' think you understand how much I've wanted this." James said hoarsely. Shin immediately felt himself get hard. He turned around and brought his mouth up to the blondes. James wrapped his arms around Shin and pulled him closer all while deepening the kiss. Shin felt Jame's tongue moving along his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Shin opened his mouth and allowed Jame's tongue to explore his mouth while returning the favor. Their pace quickened as their hunger for each other grew. James hand left Shins waist and traveled to his member. Shin jumped a little at the contact, but the settled back down when he realized how pleasurable it was. He started moaning when James started stroking it. His hand seemed to move on it's on and he reached out to stroke James as well. Their movements grew faster as faster as their passion grew.

"James- the water bill will be high." Shin stammered out. He was practically panting. James smirked to himself.

"Always concerned about saving money." He said. In one quick movement he shut off the water and lifted shin up. He carried shin and laid him on the bed, getting on top. James brought his mouth down onto shins and their tongues intertwined once more. James moved his head down and started sucking on Shin's neck. Shin gasped, he had never felt something so pleasurable.

James flipped Shin over onto his stomach.

"It's time, don't worry, I'll be gentle." James whispered into Shin's ear. Shins body tensed up, but he felt ready. His body felt hot, and he was panting. James reaching into a drawer and pulled out something. After rubbing it all over his hardened cock he positioned himself behind Shin. With a groan he entered. Shin gasped. The pain was excruciating, worse then he had ever felt. It was too big. Shin bit his lip to oppress his scream. But then James started moving in and out, slowly widening Shin. After James built up a rhythm, Shin no longer was in pain. Every once and awhile James would hit a spot that seemed to zap Shin's nerves. He felt something and looked down at his own member. James had wrapped his hand around it and was pumping it along with the thrusts. Pleasure pooled into Shin until he felt like exploding.

"James, I think I'm-" He began until he was interrupted

"Me too" James grunted out. Both men hit their release a the same time. James collapsed on the bed next to Shin and slipped his arm around him. Shin rolled over to face him as their mouths met in a small, sweet kiss.

"Was it good?" Shin asked, worried. James grinned at him.

"The best I've had. We'll definitely be doing this again." James replied bringing his face in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3 Yandere Kane x Eminix x Tonks

A/N:For these next couple chapters words that are **bolded **will indicate that it is being said on their chat group.

Chapter 2 Yandere!kane x Eminix x Tonks

Eminix sighed and sat down on the edge of his bed. Today was exhausting as usual. He had stayed up late last night playing video games and the kids in his college were being extremely annoying, as usual. Thank God for anime to take your mind off things. After starting the episode Eminix took out his phone and opened the Blossom Viewers chat group. There were only a few unread messages so Emi read them quickly. The conversation was between Kane, Shin, and Ayumi. They were talking about how everyone should try to meet up one day.

**Ayumi: Shin, I have a job, I could pay for you and James plane ride, that way I wouldn't fly alone.**

** Shin: Really, you would? Okay this is actually starting to sound possible.**

** Kane: I agree. What about you Emi? Could you maybe fly somewhere?**

Eminix blinked. How did Kane know he was on? He shuddered to himself. Lately Kane had been acting a little strange and a little...stalkerish. It wasn't just to him, he was creeping on Shin an Ayumi as well, but most of it was directed towards Eminix. He shook off the feeling and replied.

** Eminix: Me? I don't have any money to go anywhere. How did you know I got on?**

** Kane: Oh, I guessed you were on because you always get home on Tuesdays this time. And it's okay. We could change our meeting place to Spain and we can all hang out where you live.**

Eminix felt himself go cold. That meant that Kane memorized his class schedule. Plus he felt extremely uncomfortable at the thought of Kane being in his house. It scared him a little, but at the same time he felt excitement pumping through his nerves. What was wrong with him?

**Eminix: Hmmm. Maybe. I don't think everyone would be able to stay here. There's no way I could fit all 24 of us.**

** Kane: It Would just be Me, Tonks, Shin, James, and Ayumi. If I remember correctly you said that you live in a four bedroom condo with your roommate, who's currently out of town. I see no problem with space.**

** Shin: Whoa Kane, if he doesn't want us to come over don't try to convince him to.**

Emi looked at his phone. Sure, it was eerie how much Kane knew about him, but he really did want to see everyone. He pondered his options for a moment before replying.

** Eminix: No, Kanes right, I have enough room for you guys. How about you all come over during summer break?**

They all planned out the trip. It was to happen in late July and everyone was going to be at his place for two weeks. July was two months away so Eminix found himself busy most of the time. He was excited to see his all of his guild members, but a certain member in particular. Sure, he gave off a dangerous aura, but he also gave off excitement.

His excitement grew when he received a message from Kane saying that they only flight to his city left 2 days earlier then the others. That meant that for two days it would just be him and Kane. He didn't know what to think. It would just be him and Kane in this large house, all by themselves.

...

Shin woke up and stretched. Today was the day Kane would arrive. He got dressed and did some last minute cleaning. He glanced up at the clock. Kane's plane would be arriving soon.

**Shin: I'm leaving in 10 to pick you up at the airport Kane.**

** Kane: You don't have to. The plane got in earlier so I'm already on my way. I got your address with a little investigating. See you soon!**

Emi's palms grew sweaty. What had he gotten himself into.


End file.
